digimon_adventure_anime_english_dubfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Digimon consists of 50 episodes. The season premiered on January 1, 2016. Plot overview This is where you write about the general story in the season so far. A few sentences will be enough for starters. You can expand this section later. Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes # Enter Flamedramon # The Digiteam Complete # A New Digitude # Iron Vegiemon # Old Reliable # Family Picnic # Guardian Angel # Ken's Secret # The Emperor's New Home # The Captive Digimon # The Storm of Friendship # The Good, the Bad and the Digi # His Master's Voice # The Samurai of Sincerity # Big Trouble in Little Edo # 20,000 Digi Leagues Under the Sea # Ghost of a Chance # Run Yolei Run # An Old Enemy Returns # The Darkness Before Dawn # The Crest of Kindness # Davis Cries Wolfmon # Genesis of Evil # If I Had a Tail Hammer # Spirit Needle # United We Stand # Fusion Confusion # The Insect Master's Trap # Arukenimon's Tangled Web # Ultimate Anti-Hero # Opposites Attract # If I Only Had a Heart # A Chance Encounter # Destiny in Doubt # Cody Takes a Stand # Stone Soup # Kyoto Dragon # A Very Digi Christmas # Dramon Power # Digimon World Tour Part 1 # Digimon World Tour Part 2 # Digimon World Tour Part 3 # Invasion of the Daemon Corps # Dark Sun, Dark Spore # The Dark Gate # Duel of the WarGreymon # BlackWarGreymon's Destiny # Oikawa's Shame # The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined # A Million Points of Light Image Gallery Dig 2-1.jpg|Enter Flamedramon Digi 2-2.jpg|The Digiteam Complete Digi 2-3.jpg|A New Digitude Digi 2-4.jpg|Iron Vegiemon Digi 2-5.jpg|Old Reliable Digi 2-6.jpg|Family Picnic Digi 2-7.jpg|Guardian Angel Digi 2-8.jpg|Ken's Secret Digi 2-9.jpeg|The Emperor's New Home Digi 2-10.png|The Captive Digimon Digi 2-11.jpg|The Storm of Friendship Digi 2-12.jpeg|The Good, the Bad and the Digi Digi 2-13.jpg|His Master's Voice Digi 2-14.jpg|The Samurai of Sincerity Digi 2-15.jpg|Big Trouble in Little Edo Digi 2-16.jpeg|20,000 Digi Leagues Under the Sea Digi 2-17.jpg|Ghost of a Chance Digi 2-18.jpg|Run Yolei Run Digi 2-19.jpg|An Old Enemy Returns Digi 2-20.jpg|The Darkness Before Dawn Digi 2-21.jpg|The Crest of Kindness Digi 2-22.jpg|Davis Cries Wolfmon Digi 2-23.jpg|Genesis of Evil Digi 2-24.jpg|If I Had a Tail Hammer Digi 2-25.jpg|Spirit Needle Digi 2-26.jpg|United We Stand Digi 2-27.jpg|Fusion Confusion Digi 2-28.jpg|The Insect Master's Trap Arukenimon.jpg|Arukenimon's Tangled Web Digi 2-30.jpg|Ultimate Anti-Hero | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Episodes Focusing on Gennai Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes Focusing on Joe Category:Episodes Focusing on Matt Category:Episodes Focusing on Kari Category:Digimon Emperor Saga Category:Spirit Needle Saga Category:Destiny Stone Saga Category:Christmas Saga Category:Dark Spore Saga Category:MaloMyotismon Saga Category:Episodes Focusing on Mimi Category:Episodes Focusing on Sora Category:Episodes Focusing on T.K. Category:Episodes Focusing on Tai Category:Episodes Focusing on Yolei Category:Episodes Focusing on Ken Category:Episodes Focusing on Cody Category:Episodes Focusing on Davis Category:Episodes with Corrupted Digimon Category:Episodes with Reformed Digimon Category:Episodes with Armor Digivolution Debuts Category:Episodes with Debut Digimon Category:Episodes with Debut Digivolutions Category:Season 2 Category:DNA Digivolution Saga Category:Ultimate Digivolution Debuts Category:Champion Digivolution Debuts Category:Mega Digivolution Debuts Category:World Tour Category:Episodes with Sacrifices